Damn
by Rainboweater56
Summary: The title will make sense if you read. The progression of Corey and Laney's relationship and more crazy adventures that the band goes on. I am bad at descriptions so just read it, I swear its good. Rated T for language. May be moved to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Rainboweater56 here and I have a new favorite show/ship. This show is so awesome. So here is a story for all of you Corney shippers. P.S. Please keep making amazing fanart. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband or any of the characters. Or Wish you Were Here by Avril Lavigne.**

Our story starts with 16 year old Laney Penn. She lay on the couch in Corey Riffens garage. Kin, Kon, and Corey had gone to get food for the movie they were all watching tonight. She had to stay just in case Trina tried to ruin their instruments so they couldn't play at their next gig. Knowing the boys wouldn't be back for about another fifteen minutes, she decided to try something. When she was a kid, people always told her she had a great voice. She never believed them, until she joined the band. Fans (mostly guys) told her she should try singing. She never knew how they would have thought she had a good voice; the only time she ever sang was in the shower. And even than she never thought she was very good. But now was as good a time as any to prove herself wrong. Nervous that someone would hear her; she walked up to the stage and tried to think of a song. _It's now or never. _With shaking hands she closed her eyes and started

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, its not like that at all._

_There's a girl, that gives a shit._

_Behind this wall_

And what Laney didn't notice while she was singing, was that the boys had just come back from the store.

_You just walked through it._

_ And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_ You're always there, you're everywhere_

_ But right now I wish you were here._

_ All those crazy things we did_

_ Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_ You're always there, you're everywhere_

_ But right now I wish you were here_

_ Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_ What I'd do to have you_

_ Here, here, here_

_ I wish you were here._

_ Damn, Damn, Damn_

_ What I'd do to have you_

_ Near, near, near_

_ I wish you were here._

_ I love the way you are_

_ It's who I am_

_ Don't have to try hard_

_ We always say_

_ Say it like it is_

_ And the truth_

_ Is that I really miss_

_ All those crazy things you said (things you said)_

_ You left them running through my head (through my head)_

_ You're always there, you're everywhere_

_ But right now I wish you were here._

_ All those crazy things we did (things we did)_

_ Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)_

_ You're always there, you're everywhere_

_ But right now I wish you were here_

_ Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_ What I'd do to have you_

_ Here, here, here_

_ I wish you were here._

_ Damn, Damn, Damn_

_ What I'd do to have you_

_ Near, near, near_

_ I wish you were here._

_ No, I don't wanna let go_

_ I just wanna let you know_

_ That I never wanna let go_

_ No, I don't wanna let go_

_ I just wanna let you know_

_ That I never wanna let go_

_ Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_ What I'd do to have you_

_ Here, here, here_

_ I wish you were here _

_ Damn, Damn, Damn_

_ What I'd do to have you_

_ Near, near, near_

_ I wish you were here._

_ Damn, Damn, Damn _

_ What I'd do to have you_

_ Here, here, here _

_ I wish you were here._

_ Damn, Damn, Damn_

_ What I'd do to have you_

_ Near, near, near_

_ I wish you were here. _

When she opened her eyes, she saw the guys standing there. "AHHH!" She screamed before falling on her butt. They just stood there with their mouths open for a few seconds before Corey decided to break the silence. "Lanes… THAT WAS AMAZING!" he yelled before pulling him into a back breaking hug. She awkwardly blushed as he let go. "You should totally sing at the next gig!" he said excitedly. Kin and Kon nodded in agreement. "I don't kno-" she started to say before Corey grabbed her face and said "Yes Lanes. You must sing at the next gig." "Ok" she said her blush turning darker. "Uh guys, we still have a movie to watch." Kin said. "Oh yeah" Corey said dropping Laney onto the stage. "C'mon Lanes." He said with a smile.

**I may have a mild addiction to this ship. Don't worry, I make more chapters for you soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples on their computers. Laney! Do the disclaimer!**

**Laney: *sighs and pulls out paper* Rainbow doesn't own Grojband or any of its characters, because if she did, Corey and I would already be together. *Blushing* Why would you write that?! **

**Me: I wanted to see you reaction. ONTO THE STORY!**

"Listen kid, as much as I hate Grossajband, it's kinda sad how you like, are all head over heels for my icky little brother, so I'll like, give you some advice." Trina said to Laney, who sat on her bed. "First off, you need to change your style. He's going to keep treating you like one of the guys unless you make him see otherwise. Second, he isn't going to make a move. You like, have to do it yourself. But not right away. Give him a little time to adjust to the changes you're going to make." "I can't make a move! What if he doesn't end up liking me, or what if-" "Lauren," "Laney" "Whatever. What if's aren't going to get you anywhere but friend-zoned. You need to stop worrying and just do it! Besides, I'm not the only the only one in this house who has a diary." "Corey has a diary?" "He calls it a lyric book, but I've read it. Your name is in it a lot." "Really?" "Yep, now get out of my room, I don't want anyone thinking I care about my brother."

**LANEY'S CLOSET TRANSITION!**

It was the hottest day of the year the next day. Perfect day to change her style. After a few minutes of looking through her closet, she decided on a green tank top and black ripped shorts. After getting dressed she put on her makeup and pulled her red hair into a pony tail. _Maybe he'll notice me now. Dang this tank top is tight. _She thought while adjusting her top. Looking in the mirror one last time she shrugged and grabbed her bass.

**BAND MEETING TRANSITION!**

"Hey guys" Laney greeted as she walked into the Riffens garage. "Hey Lan-" The twins started to say before they looked at her. "Sup Lanes" Corey said without looking away from the computer in front of him. "Turn around" Kin whispered to him. "Why do I need to tu- Lanes?!" "Yes Corey, that is my name. Congrats you remembered!" Laney said sarcastically. "You look… different…" he said, turning slightly pink. "Yea, its kinda hot outside." She said while trying to hide a smile from seeing how effective Trina's advice was. After a few second of silence, Kon was the first one to speak. "Wait a minute… Laney's a girl!?"

**THAT WOULD EXPLAIN A LOT TRANSITION!**

After two hours of practicing, it got too hot to keep playing. "What do you guys want to do now?" Corey said as he lay on the stage. "We could play video games." Kon suggested. "Or just lay here." Laney thought for a moment before saying "My parents finally cleaned out the pool in my backyard. We could go swim." "That's a great idea Lanes!" Corey said. He tried to sit up but couldn't. "Corey are you coming?" Laney said as she stood at the garage door. "I think I'm stuck." "How?" "I don't know! Just come help me!" He said while struggling to get unstuck. With a sigh, Laney went over to the stage, grabbed his arms and pulled. Apparently she pulled too hard and Corey fell on top of her. Catching himself before he crushed her, Corey found himself face to face with Laney. "Hi there…" She said with an awkward smile. "Hi." He said blushing a little. "Stop making love on the stage and c'mon, theirs a pool of cool water waiting for us at Laney's house!" Kin shouted as he and Kon stood at the garage door. Turning and even deeper shade of red, Corey got to his feet and offered his hand to Laney. "Thanks." She said as she got to her feet. "You're welcome. Now there is something I must do." Corey said before taking off after the twins who had started running down the street.

**How'd ya like this chapter! New oneshot coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK B******! *Fluttershy yay***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband.**

**I have decided to name this chapter. Its name is…. The Chapter of All Chapters That Corney fans will be in love with because of all the feels I put into this.**

"GOODNIGHT PEACEVILLE!" Corey yelled as he threw his guitar pick into the crowd. The curtain closed, leaving the band to pack up their instruments and leave. "That was one of our best gigs yet!" Corey said as he put his guitar back in its case. It was silent after that, until Kon's phone rang. After a quick conversation he said "Our mom needs us home to see our grandma before she goes back home. Can you guys finish packing up?" "Sure" Corey said. "Thanks. Bye!" Kin yelled as he followed his brother out. And then Corey realized that he was alone with Laney. The girl who he had had a recent attraction too. _Just stay cool. Don't do anything stupid. Just keep quie- _"Hey Core." Laney said interrupting his thoughts. "Hey Lanes!" he said a bit too loudly "What's up?" "I wanted to talk to you about something." _Stay cool. _"What do you want talk about?" he said. "Well I wanted to ask you if… Umm… What I wanted to talk to you about was…" "Spit it out Lanes!" Corey said shaking her shoulders. "Well…." Not knowing what to say, Laney acted upon what her heart was wanted her to do while her brain was frozen. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, she pulled him into a kiss. Corey's eyes widened in surprise. After a few seconds she pulled back and looked at him, waiting for a reaction. Sighing, she started to walk away before Corey grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a breath taking kiss. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" Laney asked as they pulled back for air. "Nope." "Of course you don't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of the internet. I've got a few things to say before I start my new chapter.**

**1. I keep telling myself to do this. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ****_NICE_**** REVIEWS. Not the not so nice one I got the other day...**

**2. Have any of you seen that Japanese cartoon Panty and Stocking? I hope theirs a second season. P.M me if you know anything about the 2nd season.**

**3. I know that last chapter wasn't very long. I'm sorry. I HAVE ALOT OF STRESS FUL THINGS GOING ON. DONT JUDGE ME!**

**Laney: No one was judging you...**

**Me: Shut up.**

**3. I'm going to base this on a nice dream I had last night... (never read ghost books before bed)**

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING...**

* * *

"GUYS!" Corey yelled, running into the garage. "What?!" Laney, Kin, and Kon asked at the same time. "Guess where we our next gig is!" "Some sort of festival involving food?" Laney guessed, wanting him to tell them already. "Another birthday party?" Kon guessed, hoping for free cake. "Another wedding?" Kin guessed, also hoping for free cake. "Nope nope and nope. We're playing at the old house on Blackberry Hill. (**I've always wanted to have one of those creepy places in my town. But no. We just have Wal-Mart, which does have some pretty creepy people...**) "WHAT?!" Kin and Kon yelled at the same time, before jumping behind the couch. Laney sighed before asking "Why are we playing there? You do realize that its haunted right?" "Yes I realize its haunted." Corey said "But they're tearing it down soon, and if we don't play there we will never got to say that we played music with ghosts present." "I don't think anyone can say that..." Laney replied "Exactly! We get to be the first ones!" "How are we going to get lyrics." Laney said, already knowing the answer. "Well, I've been working on some lyrics on my own." "WHAT?!" Laney, Kin, and Kon all yelled at the same time.

* * *

**THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!**

* * *

After they practiced some new songs, Kin and Kon left, leaving Corey and Laney alone. (**;P**) "I never knew you could write songs." Laney said with a smile. "Neither did I!" Corey said excitedly. Laney laughed and shook her head as she bent over to put her bass back in its case. (**Hehe it rhymed**) "Hey Lanes." "Yea?" "Has anyone ever told you that you have a cute butt?" "What?!" She said as she whipped around, only to find herself face to face with Corey. He caught her around the waist and pulled her closer. "I said, has anyone ever told you that you have a cute butt?" "No..." she said turning a soft shade of pink. "Well, in that case, you have a really nice ass" he whispered into her ear. (***fan girl squeal***) Laney turned a deep shad of red as Corey pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY REALLY NEEDS TO GET A LIFE!**

* * *

(**Its true**)

"Ok guys, here is the plan. Step 1: we go to the haunted house. Step 2: We start playing. Step 3: People hear our music and we have an awesome crowd. Step 4: We get even more famous." Corey explained as they hiked up to the top of Blackberry Hill. "But what about the ghosts?" Kin asked "What about them? They get to listen to our music too!" Laney sighed and shook her head. She loved Corey, but sometimes he can be... stupid. "HELLO?!" Corey yelled as he walked into the house. "Corey, this place is abandoned. Who do you think is going to reply to you?" Laney said as she ran her finger through a thick layer of dust. "A ghost." Corey said plainly. "Let's just set up." Laney said as she opened her bass case (**Hehe it still rhymes**) "HELLO!" Their two groupies yelled as they jumped out of the case. "How the hell did you fit in there!?" Laney said in surprise. "That doesn't matter right now. Do you want to go on a super awesome mission?" "EEP! Of course!" Kate and Allie replied. "I need you guys to go spread that we are having a concert up here." "Ok Corey!" They said before running down to the city. "Ok, now we can set up." Corey said with a smile.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Feel free to hate me for this, but at least you get to know what will happen, unlike the first two chapters...**


	5. THIS IS TECHNICHALLY NOT A CHAPTER

**Hai guys! While I am working on the second part of that** **one chapter, I decided to do a Corny chapter just for YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I really don't know why I am writing this shit again but here we go. I DON"T OWN GROJBAND**

**This is based on all of those "Couples That" things on Instagram. **

**Get Surprise Gifts For Each Other:**

"Lanes!" Corey yelled as he walked into the garage where Laney was playing Fruit Ninja on her phone. "What?" She said without looking up. "Would you come here please." "Ok..." she said as she got up and walked over to where Corey was standing. "Why did you want me over here?" "I-uh umm..." _Man I really need to start thinking these through._ He thought. Giving up on trying to be smooth about it he just shoved the small box into her hand. Laney studied it for a moment before saying "Corey, you didn't have to get me anything." "No, I didn't, but I wanted to." Laney smiled and opened the box. Inside was a small heart shaped locket. "Corey, its beautiful!" Laney said. "Not as beautiful as the girl who will be wearing it." He replied. "Thank you." She said before kissing him softly.

**Go Camping Together**

Every year Grojband went on a camping trip. Every year their parents tagged along. This year though, they were deemed "responsible enough to camp on their own." After they packed up their van (I really wanna call it the Grojvan, but I think someone used it their story, and I don't want to be a copier, so props to whoever came up with up it.) they hugged their parents goodbye and piled in. As they pulled away from the driveway, Laney's yelled "USE PROTECTION!" "MOM!" "I PLAN ON IT!" Corey yelled back. "COREY!" Laney yelled, blushing a deep crimson.

"Ok, so the tents only hold two each, so Laney and Corey in one and Me and Kon in this one." Kin said as they set up the tents. Corey smirked at Laney who just blushed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need to go to bed." Laney said as she walked over to her and Corey's tent. "We should all go sleep" Corey said, following her. "Ok, goodnight you guys." Kin and Kon said as they went to their tent. Corey entered the tent to find Laney already asleep. He smiled, kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you". "love... too" Laney mumbled in her sleep.

**Exercise Together**

Laney: Yeah right

**Thank you for all of your reviews, and I will work on the next chapter soonnnnnnn!  
PM me any suggestions for if I ever do this again.**

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the long wait but I'm back! To some of the reviewers, yes I am a broney, but I prefer the term Pegasister. Also, I recently decided I am a horrible artist and cried my self to sleep. I than realized that in all that time I've been try to draw, I could have been improving my writing. So I'm going to do just that. Tell me what you think. ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Its true. not even a house *cowers under bridge***

"Hey Core, what songs are we going to play?" Corey looked up from his guitar and contemplated Laney's question. "I think we should come up with a new one" he replied. "That's a great idea, but there's just one problem. You aren't exactly the, uh..., best at writing songs..." Laney said, picking her words carefully, as to not hurt her boyfriends feelings. "I meant that maybe we could get lyrics from the old source..." Corey said with a smirk. It wouldn't be hard. Trina hadn't changed after all these years, maybe mellowed out a bit, but her emotions were still a roller-coaster nobody wanted to ride. "And how do you propose we get her to go into diary mode this time?" Kin said, finally deciding to join the conversation. Corey was about to answer his question, but something out of the ordinary caught his eye. "Do you guys see that too?" He said, referring to the blue mist floating behind Kin. It moved slowly until it came to rest in front of Corey. _"You're cute."_ Came a soft feminine voice from the mist. "Uhh.. what?" _"Oh, pardon me! I still look like mist to you don't I?" _the voice said before taking the form of a sixteen year old girl who looked like she belonged in an 80's movie. _"I'm Jessica Young." _She said with a smile. "The Jessica Young?!" Kin and Kon said at the same time? "The same Jessica Young who her and seven others died from rocking out too hard?" _"Yes, and by the looks of you four, I take it that you're fellow rock enthusiasts?"_ "Uhh yeah..." The still in shock Corey replied. _"Oh wonderful! Its been so long since I've heard a good song! Go on, sing something!" _"Well, actually, we still have to get lyrics..." _"Oh sorry, I can't let you leave until you have played a song." _"We'll be right back!" _"Sorry, but that's the rules. Of course you three can leave," _She said, referring to Laney, Kin, and Kon. _"and I'll keep the cute one." _She said smiling at Corey. "Heh heh no." Laney said clinging to his arm. "Don't worry Lanes, I've got a crazy plan that just might work."

* * *

**Nick Mallory is used for bait a lot!**

* * *

"Nick Mallory is confused as to why little Riffen is sacrificing him to the cute ghost girl. Jessica giggled gleefully at his complement. "Yea, I'm confused on this plan too." "Well Lanes, where ever Nick Mallory is, Trina isn't-" "OH NICK!" The door opened and Trina ran in. "Nick! Where are yo- Like GASP! What are you doing with that other girl?!" _"You mean me? He's my new boyfriend" _"Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND?! NICK MALLORY IS MINE." Trina shouted angrily. _"Nope, apparently he likes ghosts better!" _"GHOSTS?!" Trina said before her eye's turned bright red. "NICK MALLORY WOULD NEVER CHOOSE A GHOST OVER MEEE!" She said before going into diary mode. "I think we have our lyrics." Corey said with a smirk.

* * *

**Onto the song!**

* * *

_Laney is singing this song._

_ **Just like a go, go, go, ghost**  
**Watch me go, go, go, ghost**_

**Now I'm gone in your photograph**  
**I bet you wish you could get me back**  
**Now I'm stuck in your memory**  
**A mistaken identity**

**What's her name, what's she like like?**  
**Does she know that you'll never treat her right?**  
**What's her name, what's she like like?**  
**Do you leave her in the middle of night?**

**You act like you just saw a ghost**  
**I watched you getting way too close**  
**Now I know why you're never there**  
**Now I know so it's my turn to disappear**

**You act like you just saw a ghost**  
**I caught you, caught you, now I know**  
**Now I know why you're never there**  
**Now it's my turn watch me disappear**

**Just like a go, go, go, ghost**  
**Watch me go, go, go, ghost**

**The only gift that you ever gave**  
**Is that you let me just get away**  
**I hope I haunt you in every dream**  
**And you feel a little misery**

**What's her name, what's she like like?**  
**I should warn her that you'll never do her right?**  
**All your games, all your lies, I need to tell her**  
**Maybe I can change her mind**

**You act like you just saw a ghost**  
**I watched you getting way too close**  
**Now I know why you're never there**  
**Now I know so it's my turn to disappear**

**You act like you just saw a ghost**  
**I caught you, caught you, now I know**  
**Now I know why you're never there**  
**Now it's my turn, watch me disappear**

**Just like a go, go, go, ghost**  
**Watch me go, go, go, ghost**  
**Just like a go, go, go, ghost**  
**Watch me go, go, go, ghost**

**Now you see me, now you don't**  
**You must've thought I'd never go**  
**I'm dead to you**  
**I'm taking back my soul**

**You act like you just saw a ghost**  
**I watched you getting way too close**  
**Now I know why you're never there**  
**Now I know so it's my turn to disappear**

**You act like you just saw a ghost**  
**I caught you, caught you, now I know**  
**Now I know why you're never there**  
**Now it's my turn, watch me disappear**

**Just like a go, go, go, ghost**  
**Watch me go, go, go, ghost**  
**Just like a go, go, go, ghost**  
**Watch me go, go, go, ghost**

**Just like a go, go, go, ghost**  
**Watch me go, go, go, ghost **  


* * *

_The End_


	7. Chapter 7

**By The End I meant the end of the two part chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband **

**ONTO THE CHAPTER**

"I'm bored"

It was another hot, boring day in Peaceville and Corey Riffen felt like he needed to inform his band mates about it. "Me too." Kon said from under the couch where he was searching for chips they may have dropped in the past week. "What about you Lanes." "Uh huh." Laney said, not looking up from the magazine article she was reading. "Did you even hear what I said?" "Something about a gig?" She said, still not looking up. "No" Corey got up from laying on the stage and sat next to Laney. "Whatcha readin?" He said nudging her with his shoulder. "Nothing..." She said glancing at him for a moment before going back to the magazine. "Well its obviously not nothing." Laney rolled her eyes and scooted away. "Well if you're not going to tell me..." Corey lunged for the magazine, but Laney pulled it out of his reach. "C'mon! Just tell me!" "No." "If that's how you're going to be than KON GRAB THE MAGAZINE!" Corey shouted before pinning Laney to the concrete floor. Kon grabbed the magazine and started to read the article's title. "How to -" "DON'T READ IT!" Laney shouted but Corey held his hand over her mouth. "Hey guys I'm back with the... What is going on here?" Kin stared at the scene before him. Corey was sitting on Laney's stomach with one hand over her mouth and the other keeping her arms down. "Laney won't tell us what she's reading." "So you pinned her down?" "I don't think you realize how bored we were and how much I want to know what she was reading." "What does it say?' "What?" "The magazine? What does it say?" "Oh. How To Seduce Him." Laney turned a deep shade of red and struggled against Corey. "Who are you trying to seduce Laney?" Kin said as he grabbed the magazine from Kon. "What else does it say?" Corey said, wanting to continue his torture. "Step 1: Body Language. Body language is one of the key elements to taking your relationship to the next level. Sitting with your legs open is one of the most effective in different situations." Corey looked at Laney and sat her face was as red as her hair. He smirked when her eyes met his. "Keep on reading." "Step 2: Eyes. Making eye contact and holding his gaze are also essential to being seductive. Let you're eyes tell him you want him." Kin and Kon were both on the floor laughing at the last part. Corey was failing miserably at trying to hold in his laughter. In his moment of weakness, Laney managed to push him off of her. "Jackass." "Hey! That is not nice!" "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PINNED ME DOWN TO THE FLOOR!" Corey shut up for a moment and looked out the window. "Wow, it got dark fast." "I think me and Kon have to go home..." Kin said, checking the time before dragging Kon out the door.

"Hey Lanes?" "Don't talk to me I'm mad at you." Laney said as she got up from the floor. Corey rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "Let me go you bastard!" Laney struggled as Corey pinned her against he wall. "So you want to take our relationship to the next level?" "I never said that." "Than why were you reading that article?" "For future reference?" She said, asking more than replying. Corey ran his fingers down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up a bit. "Are you sure?" "Yes?" Corey shook his head and kissed her passionately. "How about now?" "Maybe..." Corey grinned and pulled her up to his room.

* * *

**AND THEN SMUT THAT I CANNOT WRITE HAPPENED**

**Does someone want to write it for me? Please? And post it? Please? P.M. me pleast**


End file.
